


Coffee Stains (EriSolDave)

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, Hate, Humanstuck, Kismesis, M/M, Polyamory, Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Dave Strider glared at the frosty window, eyes focused on the blurry figures. A barely used pen sat blandly in his hand, doodles in ink printed on his papers.This essay was due the following Monday, all he had was three words. His mind had been working weakly; convincing himself to try his best. He'd do what was expected. Or at least try.A large cup of cookie flavored coffee sat beside his blank papers. The creamy white mixed in with a twirl of pale brown looked oddly satisfying. He gripped the sides and took a heavy swish.





	Coffee Stains (EriSolDave)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three-way relationship between Dave, Eridan, and Sollux. By the end of this, they will all be happy matesprits. This was inspired by one of my good role-play friends.

   Dave Strider glared at the frosty window, eyes focused on the blurry figures. A barely used pen sat blandly in his hand, doodles in ink printed on his papers.

   This essay was due the following Monday, all he had was three words. His mind had been working weakly; convincing himself to try his best. He'd do what was expected. Or at least try.  

   A large cup of cookie flavored coffee sat beside his blank papers. The creamy white mixed in with a twirl of pale brown looked oddly satisfying. He gripped the sides and took a heavy swish. 

   Dave had felt eyes on him. He could tell the gaze belonged to a classmate across the room. He could feel the violet eyes traveling in. The soft footsteps of the smaller male echoed like a soft whisper; barely heard over the groups of hipsters chatting on some unknown, uninteresting topic. 

   The blonde sighs. He hadn't want to talk to the other boy for awhile now. Some recent drama had stirred between the hipster and Sollux, Dave's best friend. Something about a girl and Eridan being related, was all Sollux had cleared up, he had blessed Dave with a lengthy, jumbled rant. One that reminded his of Karkat (another good friend of Dave's).

   Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a slick voice with a strong, accented stutter. "Greetins' Davve. Howw ya enjoyin' your coffee?" 

   Trying to use as little words as possible, Dave took a long, exaggerated sip to show how he was pleased. Eridan raised an arched eyebrow, before letting it drop back down to furrow against the think rimmed hipster glasses. 

   "That a yes I sea? Noww as ya knoww wwe ain't the chattiest a fronds but I need some help." He crossed his arms over his chest, big eyes squinting, not in the usual glare he was constantly given for just associating himself with the Captor clan. "Ya sea my daddy thinks I'm old enough ta livve on my owwn but I ain't I can barely afford anyfin. Reason I'm wworkin' here in a dumbass coffee shop." 

   "And I'm affect by this how?" The taller asked, taking another deep drink from the paper coffee cup. "Eridan, we aren't friends at all. That's it. Period." He had snapped back, glare on his own pale face. "I'm not giving you shit. Need money get a better job." 

   Eridan gave him the same treatment he gave his father. A cute pout, tap of his foot, cross of his arms. The hipster was childish. He knew this. This was just a trick he picked up from Feferi (his sister).

   "Just hire me for a tutor. Wwe both noww ya are one a the dumbest thins' in existence. Ya need some help." Eridan gave him a sassy look, resting his hands on his curved hips.  "I'll do it for ya after school for cheaper than normal. Your choice. Text me your answwer." That was his finish cue, briskly walking away, short heels clacking on the multicolored tiles.


End file.
